Pranks on Pride Rock
by jamieg2892
Summary: Simba and Nala get up to their usual tricks with Zazu. Oneshot.


**Pranks on Pride Rock**

**This is set when Simba and Nala are cubs, by the way…**

"Go on! I'll keep him distracted while you do it!"

"But what if we get into trouble, you know what happened at the elephant graveyard?"

"Don't remind me. Now c'mon. When there's danger of getting in trouble, it makes it more thrilling doesn't it?"

"Oh really? I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha ha!"

"Shutup and let's go"

Simba and Nala where hiding behind a small bush just under pride rock. It was surprising no one could see them because of all the animals around. Zazu was lying down on top of the platform with a pair of sunglasses carefully balanced on his big, orange beak. He was humming 'I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts' to himself, unaware that the two lion cubs underneath could hear every note.

Zazu then raised his head when he heard some rustling coming from the steps (you know, those big rock things you have to climb up to get to the platform). Quickly, he rose to his feet and took off his sunglasses which were actually bigger than him.

"Hello? Who's there? You know how jumpy I am, so come out!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Simba leaped up over the side and landed right next to Zazu who took an incredibly large breath from the shock.

"Hi Zazu! Whatcha doing?" Simba asked as he smiled at his success at giving Zazu a heart attack.

"Oh young master Simba, what in the name of Mufasa are you doing here? You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Oh I'm just coming to say hi. You know how much I like to see you!"

"Oh yeah? As much as you like tormenting me as well"

"Yep! That's right! Hey, do you see that elephant over there?"

Simba pointed to an elephant who was taking a drink from the lake. Zazu squinted his eyes to get a closer look.

"Yes, what about him?" he asked.

"Well, I saw him drawing a picture of you in the sand with his trunk and then stamping on it!" Simba said while putting on an 'annoyed' face.

Zazu fluffed up his feathers and puffed out his chest.

"Oh really? Well, I've got a few harsh words to say to him!" he said as he started stomping off to the side of the platform, then taking off and landing next to the large elephant who looked down at the tiny little bird.

"What can I do for you then, Zazu?" the elephant asked with a bored expression.

"You can explain, my good sir, why you were drawing obscene portraits of me in the dirt then standing on them!" Zazu yelled with his wings on his hips.

"What like that one over there?"

The elephant pointed to a small section of sand with a funny picture of Zazu drawn on it.

Zazu was furious. He stormed over to the drawing and inspected it, putting his head close to the ground.

Suddenly, Nala jumped out of the ground where the picture was and leapt ontop of Zazu.

"Aaah! Nala! What the…? Ooohhh my…!" Zazu was speechless, again.

"Ha ha ha! Gotcha again, Zazu!" Nala said as she pulled a funny face at him.

The elephant just shrugged and walked off. Then Simba came racing up to them, he was in stitches. His eyes were watering and he was laughing so hard he hardly made any noise, just little squeaks. Nala was the same.

She jumped off Zazu and ran over to Simba, giving him a big high five.

"Right on, we did it!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" Simba replied. Both of them put eachother's heads together and smiled (you know, the way lions hug) as they continued laughing like mad.

Zazu was not at all impressed. He slowly stood up and brushed himself down.

"How dare you! Wait until your father hears about this Simba!" he shouted at the lion cub who was now lying down on the floor next to Nala.

"Go ahead, tell, he'll only laugh as well!" Simba replied with a calm tone in his voice.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Why did I even take up this job, anyway?" Zazu asked himself before flying back up to the platform then putting his sunglasses back on and lying down again.

"That was cool, huh?" Nala asked while turning her head to Simba's.

"It sure was. I never get tired of scaring Zazu" he answered while turning his own head to face Nala's.

They stayed silent and stared at eachother for a few minutes before Simba rolled his head onto Nala's, closed his eyes and smiled. Nala did the same. She could hear him purring slightly which made her smile even more, and then she started purring.

Suddenly, Mufasa shouted Simba's name and he sounded angry. Simba's eyes shot open and his heart missed a beat. So did Nala. They both rolled over onto their feet and looked around for Mufasa.

Simba spotted him stood up just over the hill surrounded by grazing antelope. His face looked furious.

As Simba started to walk towards him, Nala pulled up alongside him and licked his cheek before smiling and running off back to pride rock.

Simba's heartbeat was racing and he started to sweat but his pleasure soon died down once he reached his father.

The sun glowing behind Mufasa made him look like a god, his strong shoulders cast large shadows on Simba's small body.

"Simba, I was walking past pride rock when Zazu came over to me, with some sunglasses on for some reason. Anyway, he told me what you and Nala did. And I have to say, what you did…"

Simba prepared himself for a good telling off. He crouched down and cowered under his father's shadow.

"…was…"

'Here it comes', Simba said in his head.

"…HILARIOUS!"

"Wha…?" Simba said with an overpowering feeling of confusion.

"It sounded so funny from what Zazu said. NALA!"

Nala came rushing over with a look of terror on her face.

"Great prank! Both of you!" he said while smiling at them both.

Simba and Nala looked at eachother in amazement, then they started to laugh again along with Mufasa. Both of them then leapt on Mufasa and pinned him to the ground, one of them on each arm. All of them were laughing their heads off. Mufasa then closed his arms, engulfing the both of them in a big hug.

"I'm only angry about one thing though, you two!" he said between all the happiness.

"What?" both Simba and Nala asked at the same time.

"You didn't let me join in!"

He smiled at them both and they all cuddled together.

Then Simba looked at Nala who looked back at him, and gave her a wink and a smile. Nala smiled back at him. Then they cuddled up into Mufasa's big arms and closed their eyes.

**Again a bit random but I thought I'd write something different this time…**


End file.
